Battle for the Complex
Battle for the Complex is a Special Mission (I've been doing a lot more of these lately), where you have been put in charge of defending the Monkey Kingdom's already highest security building, in the most remote location in their control. The Complex is a prison, armory, and research facility where the most dangerous criminals are held, the strongest weapons are made, and the most secretive tests are done. You play on a special track that only appears in this mission, appropriately named: The Complex. Created by ZathusTheMageV. Lives: 100. Starting Cash: 2000. Rounds: 30. (All custom). Unlock: Beat all Beginner tracks on every difficulty. Reward: 750 MM. What's So Special? The Complex is a very sought after building in the Monkey Kingdom, but also the toughest to infiltrate. Most bloons will have the Camo effect, so it is advised to get that set up early. Now, the main thing about the Complex are its already set up defenses. The track itself is VERY short, a predictable path at winds up and down on the left three-fourths, with the other remaining one-fourth rightmost part of the screen being the Complex, a low-gray steel building at the part you can see of it. The entrance of the Complex is the exit of the map. It is very snowy, with fences lining the track except on the part where the second turn is, the fence is knocked down, covered in snow. There are four turns before it stop halfway through the fifth to enter the Complex. On top of the edge of the Complex closest to the track, there are four black squares that can be clicked on. This opens a menu where you can buy one of seven special towers. The towers are not permanent, lasting four rounds before disappearing, and all are special in their own way. Evidently, you can only have four at a time. Instead of buying with money, bloons will randomly drop Mechanisms. These are categorized into six different types, with each tower costing different amounts of each. Mechanisms are only dropped in this mission, and are part of an entirely separate GUI than the Inventory. Mechanisms will not persist after the missions end. Mechanisms Gear Piece: Drop at a 4% rate from all bloons Red-Pink. Blast Processor: Drop at a 7% rate from all bloons Yellow-Zebra. Chronic Capacitor: Drop at a 2% rate from all bloons, not blimps. High-Energy Battery: Drop at a 40% rate from M.O.A.Bs. (Guaranteed drop from FIRST M.O.A.B only, as to introduce you to Special Towers). Extra Plating: Drop at a 5% rate from Lead Bloons, and a 15% rate from all Blimps. Electroflux Generator: Drop at a 80% rate from Z.O.M.Gs and D.D.Ts. Special Towers Laser Machinegun Rapid-fire sentry gun-style weapon that slowly builds up attack speed the longer it stays active. This means that as long as bloons are in its range at all times, it will keep increasing fire rate until it maxes out. As a trade-off, the faster it shoots, the less accurate it becomes. Attack Type: Small laser bolts that move in a straight line, but are inaccurate. Layer Damage: 1. Fire Rate: Starts at 0.8, and gets -0.1 for every 3 seconds its firing until it reaches 0.3. Range: 4/2 Temple of the Monkey God. (All Special Towers have this range, so not listing again). Pierce: 3. Specials: Camo Detection. Cost: 5 Gear Pieces, 2 Blast Processors, 3 Chronic Capacitors, and 1 High-Energy Battery. Spear Cannon A wooden base with an iron barrel that has a harpoon in it. Simple design. Great against single high-health targets, but not so good against large rushes of weaker enemies. Attack Type: Fires a massive harpoon slowly, that instant kills all non-blimps it hit, but fires very slowly. Great for single targets. Layer Damage: 50 (x2 to Blimps). Fire Rate: 4 seconds. Pierce: None. Single target. Specials: x2 damage to Blimps. Cannot hit Camo or Lead. Cost: 3 Extra Plates, 4 Gear Pieces, 5 Blast Processors, and 1 High-Energy Battery. Chaos Spire A black-rock spire with a purple cylinder with a bunch of tiny laser pointers on it. Fires a lot of sweeping lasers that move back and forth around the edge of the range, never within it. Will not directly target bloons, they have to run through the lasers. Attack Type: Ten sweeping lasers that move back and forth along the edge of the range. Never in or out of it. Only on the line. Layer Damage: 2. Fire Rate: Constant. Pierce: Infinite. (Can hit all bloons stacked on top of each other). Specials: Will not target bloons, hereby can hit Camos on accident. Cost: 4 Blast Processors, 2 High-Energy Batteries, 1 Gear Piece. Siphon Turret A black barrel with a glass case full of green gas in the back of it. Rubber tubes lead into the barrel. Fires large shots that remove the Properties of bloons, and puts a slow DoT effect on the hit targets. Attack Type: Powerful shot, but rather slow fire rate. Layer Damage: 3. (DoT of 3 extra layers over 2 seconds). Fire Rate: 2.8 seconds. Pierce: 3. Specials: Removes every property from bloons it hits. Inflicts DoT. Cost: 7 Gear Pieces, 5 Chronic Capacitors, 2 Extra Plates, 1 Electroflux Generator. Battle Bruiser A tank mounted on a platform, that fires a barrage of missiles. The launchers are mounted on the body of the tank. Attack Type: Main turret, single shot, high-damage. Missile launchers, salvo of five shots each (ten), slow fire-rate, area damage. Layer Damage: Tank Shot (6). Missiles (2, but there are a lot). Fire Rate: 2.4 seconds (Normal). 4.6 seconds (Missiles). Pierce: None. Missiles are barrage style, and area damage on hit location. Specials: Two attack types. Cost: 6 Extra Plates, 4 Blast Processors, 3 High-Energy Batteries, 2 Chronic Capacitors. Scatterbomber An orange, mortar-like tube with massive steel gears at the side. No monkey reloads it or appears beside it, as shells are shipped up from the Complex. It launches the artillery on the track, which explodes, then let's out a swarm of smaller homing mines that bounce along the floor until they hit a bloon. Attack Type: Single shot. Splits into smaller ordnance. Layer Damage: Main (3) Scatterbombs (1). Fire Rate: 3.5 seconds. Pierce: Splash damage. Main shot effects all bloons on target site, smaller homing bouncers are single target. Specials: Scatter-style. x2 Damage to Ceramics. Cost: 2 Extra Plates, 4 Gear Pieces, 1 Electroflux Generator Stun Gunner A low, flat double-barrel shotgun on a thick black metal base. It is a shotgun, shooting out a bunch of shots in an angle. Target angle is 60 degrees, and preselected by the player like a Mortar Monkey's area, except like I said, is an angle. Its shots go until the edge of the map, but will never cross out of the lines of the set angle. Stuns bloons it hits shortly, but not long enough to lock them from moving entirely. Attack Type: Shotgun blast. 8 Shots that spread over time. Layer Damage: 2. Fire Rate: 1 second. Pierce: 2, or edge of the map. Specials: Stuns all hit bloons for 0.3 seconds, and Blimps for 0.2 seconds. Cost: 3 Blast Processors, 2 High Energy Batteries, 1 Chronic Capacitor, 3 Gear Pieces. The Vehicle An event that happens every 50 seconds, even inbetween rounds, as it is on a timer that doesn't stop between them unlike abilities. The second twist in the track, where the fences were broken, mentioned above, is home to this event. A massive jeep-tank-vehicle thing while go through this, and take up 1/6 of the screen it's so wide, and is so big and armored that the front is already gone by the time the back even enters. This vehicle crushes all bloons on the second line, destroying them. Blimps suffer severe damage, but will not pop. It is official (by me), that this is one of the many fortifications already guarding the Complex, and the towers you can temporarily own are projects being built in there. Rounds Round 1: 50 Reds. Round 2: 40 Blues, 10 Greens. (Greens are camo). Round 3: 20 Yellows, 20 Pinks. (Yellows are camo). Round 4: 10 Rainbows. Round 5: 12 Leads, 110 Yellows, 5 Zebras. (Yellows are regrow camo, zebras are camo). Round 6: 15 Ceramics. Round 7: 7 Ceramics, 7 Leads, 200 Pinks. (Ceramics are Camo, Pinks are Regrow). Round 8: 20 Rainbows, 10 Zebras, 5 Blacks, and 5 Whites. (Rainbows are Camo). Round 9: 1 M.O.A.B (Guaranteed High-Energy Battery drop. Also, you will have been guaranteed everything needed to make a Laser Machinegun by now to introduce you to Special Weapon building). Round 10: 8 Ceramics, 50 Yellow Bloons, 10 Shadow Bloons. Round 11: 2 M.O.A.Bs. Round 12: 200 Zebras (All Camo). Round 13: 36 Ceramics. Round 14: 150 Rainbows, 35 Leads, 120 Pink Bloons (Pinks are Camo, Rainbows are Camo, Leads are Regrow). Round 15: 70 Spiked Bloons, 15 Ceramics (All camo). Round 16: 1 B.F.B Round 17: 5 M.O.A.Bs, 100 Pinks (Pinks are Camo). Round 18: 120 Ceramics (split into 3 groups of 40 that come out at separate times. Camo). Round 19: 1 D.D.T. Round 20: 1 B.F.B, 3 M.O.A.Bs, 10 Ceramics. Round 21: 2 B.F.Bs, 2 M.O.A.Bs, 20 Zebras, 100 Whites, 100 Blacks. (All BLOONS are Regrow). Round 22: 2 D.D.Ts. Round 23: 110 Rainbows (Regrow). Round 24: 30 Shadow Bloons, 100 Ceramics, 110 Leads, 140 Zebras. Round 25: 1 Z.O.M.G. Round 26: 6 M.O.A.Bs, 4 B.F.Bs, 1 D.D.T. Round 27: 180 Ceramics. (Split into 3 groups of 60 that come out at separate times). Round 28: 2 B.F.Bs, 2 Z.O.M.Gs, 2 D.D.Ts. Round 29: 4 Z.O.M.Gs, 10 M.O.A.Bs, 5 B.F.Bs. Round 30: 5 Z.O.M.Gs, 1 D.D.T, 2 B.F.Bs, 4 M.O.A.Bs. Trivia -The temporary defense feature was inspired by the Prototype Defenses in Boom Beach, which last 7 days before you must recreate them, and are made from collectable non-resource pieces. So yeah... -The Complex is practically monkey Fort Knox. It has all the measures. -While the Rounds do seem a bit rushed (27 to 28 especially), but when you really think about how much money you'll earn and the inclusion of special powerful defenses, it seems to balance out. -Second conception to use my crappy pixel art that looks nothing like BTD, and not even one for every tower, but still. -Relating to the above Trivia, someone please make these images for me. Category:Special Missions